Field
The described technology generally relates to rechargeable lithium batteries.
Description of the Related Technology
In recent times, portable electronic equipment with a reduced size and weight has been increasingly used in accordance with developments in the electronics industry.
Batteries generate electrical power using an electrochemical reaction material for a positive electrode and a negative electrode. Lithium rechargeable batteries generate electrical energy from changes of chemical potential during the intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions at the positive and negative electrodes.
Lithium rechargeable batteries use materials that reversibly intercalate or deintercalate lithium ions during charge and discharge reactions for both positive and negative active materials and contain an organic electrolyte solution or a polymer electrolyte solution between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
For positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium-transition element composite oxides capable of intercalating lithium, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), LiMnO2, and the like, have generally been used.